


【all盾】柯基租赁

by diemoony



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony





	【all盾】柯基租赁

　　和路雪冰激凌企业总裁冬哥一生雷厉风行，不苟言笑，纵横商场，不解风情，一朵雪吹西伯利亚的男纸在上班的路上被拦住派发传单，发传单的小哥穿着紧绷绷的汗衫，晃悠悠的四角平裤，两条白露露的大长腿比香草冰激凌还可口，汗湿的胸口比淌着水的巧克力奶昔外杯还诱人，于是冬哥在责问出--门卫怎么让你进来的--之前，还是以众望所归的不可抗力看了眼递到手里的传单，发现那是一张“租借柯基的宣传单”。  
　　“这个有什么用？”冬哥抖着传单的气势就像在抖一张10亿美金的合约。  
　　“这个可以让你更快乐。”金发蓝眼的传单小哥指了指传单上一只可爱的柯基，“调研显示，高强度的工作之余，和一只可爱的柯基玩耍能够更好的调节身心有助健康，所以我们开展柯基租赁服务，最近正好在附近开分店，首次预约有优惠哦！”小哥又抖了抖手里的传单，一只可爱的柯基屁股在面无表情的冬哥面前晃动。  
　　“哦。”  
　　“感兴趣可以试试，你们这个区已经有很多企业和我们签约了。”小哥热情地介绍着，胸就那么贴到了冬哥的手上。  
　　冬哥沉默地接过名片，发现对方叫Steve Rogers。  
　　“电话？”  
　　“在这里！”  
　　“……”冬哥沉默地看着那串办公电话，在犹豫要不要直说我是想要你的私人电话的时候发现对方已经走远了。  
　　冬哥看了眼那个绝尘而去的屁股，又看了眼传单上柯基的屁股，又看了眼steve的屁股……  
　　三九酷暑，艳阳高照，青天白日，朗朗乾坤。冬总裁终于沉默地走进了办公大楼并一言不发地取消了上午的所有会议。  
　　之后在中午预定了柯基租赁服务。  
　　  
　　━┉┉┉┉∞┉┉┉┉━  
　　  
　　之后开始了James Barnes每日一叫柯基租赁的日常，而且他每次都指定要Steve送柯基过来。鉴于第一次的时候，送来的柯基嚼湿了冬哥的高档西装袖子，他就坦然要求每次Steve留下来照顾柯基，然后他就在旁边看看……恩，官方说法是看看柯基。  
　　于是柯基租赁公司骨干成员Steve Rogers和和路雪总裁James Barnes和一群柯基相处的日常就这样在城市高楼的一角悄然展开。  
　　Steve坐在一堆柯基中间，他们一起坐在冬哥高档的威尼斯进口地毯上，他摸摸这个抱抱那个，再拎一只柯基给冬哥抱抱。冬哥保持常年矢志不渝的面无表情抚摸着不断拱他腿儿，嗅他袜子，舔他胳膊的柯基。  
　　Steve问他：“你开不开心啊，怎么你都不笑啊？”  
　　一个冬：“开心。”  
　　他看着对面和柯基玩耍的Steve：微红的脸颊，白白的皮肤，汗湿的鼻尖，闪着水光的嘴唇，颤抖的睫毛。Steve被小柯基舔得发出断断续续的气声，在一边笑做一团，狠狠揉毛。  
　　冬哥沉默地捞起一只柯基放在了自己的裆部，小柯基叫了一声，冬哥沉重地拍了拍他的头。  
　　和路雪这一季的主打产品为--蜜桃的诱惑--吃过都说好。  
　　  
　　━┉┉┉┉∞┉┉┉┉━  
　　  
　　后来有一天Steve问Bucky愿不愿来参加公司举办的周年庆活动，说公司最近的业务开展的很好，周日的时候公司准备开个party，到时候会有其他签约成员一起来，大家大多是这一片区的企业员工，正好还能互相认识，开展开展业务，群众呼声很高。  
　　Bucky：你还有其他客户吗？  
　　Steve：我有很多啊！有很多客户喜欢早上带着柯基晨练所以就得很早出门送过去，还有些喜欢晚上抱着柯基睡觉，比如有一位，经常晚上开party到凌晨还会给我打电话，但他好像真的很喜欢小狗，所以也就习惯了，总之处着处着就都是朋友了。  
　　Bucky：（大脑硬盘艰难运转中）你，能包年吗？  
　　Steve：啊？你不是已经签了三年期的服务合同了吗？  
　　Bucky：不是，能签那种7×24全天候的嘛？  
　　Steve：哦，你是要领养吗？我有很多客人实在很喜欢，后来都会领养最喜欢的一只，你想养“豆芽”还是养“队长”？  
　　Bucky：……都想。  
　　Steve：可以啊，我们这边领养手续都包办的，你就放心吧。刷卡还是支票？  
　　Bucky：刷卡。  
　　Steve：那周末要带他们一起来哦？  
　　Bucky：恩。  
　　  
　　然后，连棵草都没养过的冬总裁养了两只狗，还是拆迁队预备役的那种。  
　　  
　　━┉┉┉┉∞┉┉┉┉━  
　　  
　　周日聚会。  
　　冬哥刚去就陷入了人狗战争的汪洋大海。场景大约是：  
　　狗众Steve从狗人人人狗从众众人从狗人人人从从  
　　人人人人从众人人狗人狗狗人人狗狗人从众从人狗  
　　人人人从从从狗狗众众人人人人狗人狗人狗人狗人  
　　人狗人狗狗狗狗人人人人从众人狗人从众从人狗人  
　　人人人从从人人人狗狗人人人人人人人狗Bucky狗  
　　好在“豆芽”和“队长”很争气，一前一后叫了两声，Steve耳朵也好，一下子就听见了，回头和Bucky打招呼，而冬哥，以堪比摩西分海的气势一路从门口挤到了Steve身边。  
　　然后--  
　　冬哥搞不懂为什么Steve有个黑人同事老喜欢叫他“小屁股队长”。  
　　冬哥搞不懂Steve怎么还有个叫Rumlow的同事有事没事喜欢来拍拍Steve的屁股勾勾Steve的肩，还喜欢说“你没我不行吧”，不对吧，你不就是帮狗洗澡的嘛，Steve也会啊。  
　　冬哥搞不懂为什么隔壁宠物医院的医生就那么安安静静坐那儿Steve就愿意和他谈人生谈理想教导他怎么追求心爱的姑娘，Rogers你不是吧，你都没有女朋友！  
　　冬哥沉默地看着Steve和一个高大健壮一头金发还绑成小辫子的男人约好了周三去攀岩。  
　　冬哥沉默地看着Steve和一个瘦高个还黑长直的男人从文艺复兴聊到后现代暴力美学。  
　　冬哥沉默地看着Steve和一个穿着基佬紫戴墨镜一口冷笑话的多动症玩了半小时的飞镖。  
　　冬哥沉默地看着Steve和一对兄妹玩，任由他们抱着他的大腿玩“机器人走步”，顺便那个把头发漂成白毛的哥哥还抢了冬哥餐盘里的曲奇。  
　　冬哥沉默地看着Steve被一个站在台上吼了半天嗓子的家伙拉上去一起唱了首《moonage daydream》。  
　　冬哥沉默地看着Steve被一个美丽的红发俄罗斯女士亲了脸颊，接着又被一个干练但不失性感的英国妞亲了另一边脸颊，最后在冬哥来得及阻止前，Steve还是被一位美丽的亲发女郎亲了嘴。  
　　冬哥在一片此起彼伏的狗叫声中感受到了世界的伟大与自己的渺小，感受到了洪流的商品经济催化下的物质社会中自己只是合约上一个名字的脆弱，感受到了自己与Steve的距离大概比自己想象中的远那么一点点。  
　　James ·冬总·Barnes陷入了沉思。┒-  
　　随后他就被头顶上空直升飞机的轰鸣给技能打断了。  
　　一架直升飞机以直升飞机所能下降的最低限度出现在了户外聚会场所的上空，一帘卷梯以一帘卷梯所能表现出的最嚣张的速率滚落下来，在摇滚音乐的造势效果下，一个戴着墨镜留着山羊胡的男人就如此这般平地一声雷响，哗啦闪亮登场。  
　　--是啦Sony的总裁就是比和路雪的总裁屌，不服憋着。  
　　这一刻，Bucky能感受到自己浸淫在集体性质的“沉默愤怒和汹涌腹诽”中，这一刻，他不是一个人在战斗！不是一个人！  
　　--那个小胡子，你展开双手干什么，信不信挂两个塑料袋上去，恩？！  
　　  
　　“哟，Steve！”Tony Stark，沐浴在各色目光中如鱼得水，无冕之王，他的身后跟着的高个助理一身笔挺的西装和修剪干练的短发，怀里还抱着三只探头探脑的柯基。  
　　“Stony最近晚上老是睡不着，是不是还不习惯啊，你要不要今晚来陪陪他啊。”Tony一手指向最中间的那只，三步两步就跨到了Steve身边。  
　　在Bucky说什么前，他听到了一声清晰的冷笑。  
　　黑长直目光如炬。  
　　“Sony今天还没破产吗？”  
　　战斗的号角吹响了。  
　　  
　　在加入混战前，Bucky拍了拍Steve的肩膀，终于说出了那句年度金句：  
　　I'm with you till the end of the line.  
　　五秒后会有一块蛋糕拍到他的脑门上，然而现在他并不知道。  
　　  
　　The End


End file.
